Until They Come True
by Ashrox37
Summary: Len Kagamine is a young distressed runaway, lost somewhere in the winter wind. His life is fueled on wishes, though his childhood friend always told him that they never last long. Until they come true... *suckish summary, I know, read anyway please! Thanks!*


"Everyone! I'm home!" I chuckle as I step through the door and into the house. Only, nobody else is home… and I guess it's not really much of a house.

Sorry, maybe I should reiterate. I'm… Len Kagamine, I guess. It takes a lot just to remember my own last name. I've never had much of a family- I've ran away from those horrors long ago. What I've just stepped into wasn't a house- but the mere abandoned shack I'd "moved" into upon running away. Even now I regret it. I'd rather have a drunken mother who disgusts me and an obnoxious father who doesn't even care that I exist. I don't even have anything anymore. I just wish I could go back, no matter how impossible it seems.

_The wish… really, it's just like the shooting star itself, Len. Sure, it lights up the sky, filling you with every flicker of hope existent, splashing your face with a smile when you see it, and making you want to simply get up and chase it- but it doesn't stay for long, now does it, Len?_

These were the choked words of my only friend, Rin. I had met her up on the hill a couple years ago, and we'd tell each other things like this. We even shared food that we had managed to snip from the conurbations. She told me to call her Rin, and nothing else, and so of course, I did the same. She always wore this beautiful white bow on her head, the only thing she had brought with her. Turns out, she had run away too. We did this every day- came up to the hill to see each other, and sometimes only for that. And it was bliss.

Until she stopped coming.

I never saw her again after that. I guess I haven't really seen anybody after that, so really, it's okay.

_It's okay to be lonely sometimes. You just have to dig down to the deepest reaches of your heart- and down there, just like jewels, will be the memories of all ties you've ever made with people. These alone are enough to keep you feeling full._

Rin told me this too. It didn't make much sense to me until she was gone. Now, the only things I live off of are memories. I've given up on friendships, on family. Why would anybody need those when you have memories to keep you alive? A-And dreams… dreams are so much better. But the best, most vibrant colors of the rainbow… are wishes. _Wishes are the sparks behind dreams. Dreams are the sparks behind your future._

Do I even have a future?

At this point, maybe it's time to make another wish. But I guess wishes are like shooting stars… they don't really stay for long, now do they?

… But who said it would hurt to try?

Instinctively, my feet began moving across the wooden floor of my shack as I begin my journey out to the hill. Despite the need for food, I haven't been out in a while, as I am surprised to feel the bitter cold wind snapping at me as I pinch my thin sleeves across my chest. Last time I was out it had to be above fifty degrees. This… has to be less than twenty.

I pinch my sleeves even tighter and close my eyes against the howling white blinding snow. My feet, ignoring the conditions, make their way bravely up the snowy hill. Once I reach the hilltop, I draw in a deep breath, disregarding the sting of the sharp winter chill diving through my lungs.

"I wish to see Rin again," I shout, my fists forming into balls. I solidify my stance as my feet dig deeper into the snow. "You know what? It doesn't even have to be Rin! I just want to see anybody! I don't care if it's my lousy parents! I don't care if they hate me!" I beg. I then collapse to my knees. "It doesn't have to be a person. It could just be a sign of someone! Just a sign of _life _out here! I'm tired of being lonely," I cry, my tears pouring out of my eyes before they turn to ice and cut into my cheeks. More painful hot tears slide down my face and drip off my chin, only to turn into useless shards of slush.

"Please…" I whisper, my throat not wanting to give any more words. More white smacks me hard in the face, carried by the strong unforgiving wind. I rub my eyes, only to find my fingers entangled in something soft and smooth. I pull it from my face, only to see a white satin bow, blending in with the sand.

_Thank you._


End file.
